


Christmas Surprise (Side-Fic: From the Abstract to the Practical)

by DrivvenWrinth



Series: Abstract [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto comes home from a mission just in time to get a Surprise from his Lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise (Side-Fic: From the Abstract to the Practical)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/gifts).



> Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff, Oral, Language, Drabble  
> Beta : fairyniamh  
> A/N: (Be-lated Christmas gift for my sis and beta fairyniamh ) I am a dolt and didn’t get it to her in time!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no money from this.

Naruto looked at his lover. He tried to get a look at Shikamaru’s sleeping face, but his eyes kept going back to the man’s crotch. “Um… Shika?”

“Huh?” Shika blinked a few times as he woke up. “Oh hey, welcome home.” 

“Is there something you wanna tell me?”

Shika blinked sleepily. “I love you?” Shikamaru was really still asleep and grasping at straws.

Naruto gave up talking, action always worked better with his lover. He stripped down to his skivvies and crawled across the bed to his lover’s side. He licked his lips and smiled wickedly. He let his fingers slide up and down the inside of Shika’s bare thigh. His lover murmured in his sleep about grass tickling his leg. Naruto giggled and of course, did it again.

Shika swatted at him. Naruto swatted him back, harder. Shika growled and opened one eye. He was more awake now. Naruto tugged on the red ribbon. Shika smiled warmly. “Hey gorgeous, how was the mission?”

Naruto grinned. “It went just like you planned; so, no fun at all.”

Shikamaru smiled, his arm wrapped around Naruto’s neck, he pulled his lover into a tender kiss. “That’s how it’s supposed to be; gotta keep my baby safe.” His hand slid down to cup Naruto’s plump little butt. 

Naruto tugged on the ribbon again. “Can I have my present yet?” 

Shika grinned. “You gotta un-wrap it first.”

“Nope, think I like it this way.” Shika realized his miscalculation as his lover ducked his head, shoved the red ribbon he had tied around the head of his then ‘soft’ dick down to the base of his growing erection, and started to lick the sensitive slit. 

His dick swelled and the ribbon tightened. Sometimes he wondered if he was as smart as everyone thought he was.

“Naruto. Baby it’s uncomfortable.” He tried to appeal to Naruto’s sweet side.

“Suck it up ninja.” Tonight, Naruto’s sweet side wasn’t listening.

Shika made a move. His lover was stronger than he was, he couldn’t muscle his way out of this, and since finesse wasn’t going to work, there was always jutsu. He moved to bring his hands together, but he was not fast enough. Naruto grabbed his lover’s wrists and pinned those naughty hands to the bed without ever letting the engorged cock slip from his mouth. “Waab ohn oo aad.” (Bad, don’t do that.)

“Ahh! Don’t talk with your mouth… THERE!” Naruto pulled back to the tip and swirled his tongue around Shika’s sensitive head. The brunette’s back arched, shoving his cock further into the warm wet pleasure. “Fuuuuuckkkkkaaaaahhhhhh!”

Naruto chuckled. The vibration around his painfully hard dick was felt amazing. His whole body shook. 

“Kami.” He gasped as Naruto plunged down to the base and began to bob his head up and down. His tongue caressed the shaft and held it so that the head ground against the roof of his hot sweet little mouth. As uncomfortable as the ribbon constricting his erection was, Naruto’s mouth was a thousand times more pleasant. He rocked up into that sweet heat, fucking his lover’s wonderful mouth. “Fuck I love you.”

Naruto wasn’t cruel. When Shika reached his peak, he released the ribbon finally unwrapping his present. Hot thick cum flooded his mouth and he shivered. This was his lover. This was the man who loved him above all others. The man who had confessed to him even though he’d expected to not only be rebuffed, but also beaten half to death. This was his Shika and he loved every single inch and every drop that was ‘Nara Shikamaru’. 

He smiled up at Shika. “Thank you for my present.”

Shikamaru smiled a euphoric lazy smile. He looked soo sexy. "Let me catch my breath and I’ll let you have another go at it.”

Naruto kissed his ‘present’. “I’d like that.” He crawled up next to his lover and kissed the leaf earrings he’d given Shika a little over a year before.

~fin~


End file.
